There is known a cable connecting mechanism that connects a plurality of cables and transmits an operating force by an operating member to a working member via these cables.
For example, a cable connecting mechanism described in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of cables, a joint piece having a locking part to which cable ends of a plurality of cables are locked, and a case having a housing space that slidably houses the joint piece. The case has a lid member and a bottom surface member. The lid member and the bottom surface member are connected with each other by a hinge and configured to enable opening and closing about the hinge with respect to the bottom surface member. In addition, an engaging claw formed on the lid member engages with an engaged part that is formed on the bottom surface member, thereby maintaining a closed state of the case.